


Kill Me Slowly

by lovemyway (vesper93)



Series: Stolen Moments [6]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Darkness, Feelings, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Love, M/M, Night, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Porn with Feelings, Sex, cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 04:39:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16674661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vesper93/pseuds/lovemyway
Summary: In the garden a few days after midnight, Elio and Oliver have a rendezvous in the dark.





	Kill Me Slowly

**Author's Note:**

> Just a smutty one shot I felt like writing. Fluffy porn with feelings.
> 
> The first in my "Stolen Moments" Series: What moments that are missing from the movie or book that would you have liked to have seen? Let me know, and I might do a one shot about it!

‘I know what you thought!’ Oliver chuckled under his breath, that rich throaty sound that Elio had loved since the first time he’d heard it. It had been the day after Oliver had arrived when he’d first heard it, in response to something that his mother had said as he was leaving the breakfast table. He’d been mesmerised by it then, watching the way it changed Oliver’s face, and lit it up in delight.

Now it was weeks later and he was gathering each piece of Oliver to store away inside of his heart, for the famine that was due to hit in the weeks and months to come was sure to be a hard one. Oliver’s hand came down on top of his thigh at the moment, tracing up the inside seam of his shorts where his legs were spread from sitting on the statue astride. He leaned forward, his hands barely holding him upright on the statue as he nuzzled his nose into Oliver’s neck, inhaling the scent with which he had become so familiar, whilst at the same time his hips canted forward slightly, as Oliver cupped his palm over the growing hardness in his shorts.

‘ _Elio…’_ he breathed under his breath, calling his lover by his own name. This was theirs, and it made Elio feel as if time might go on forever and not be limited to the ticking of the clock that was passing by with each cruel second.

‘Please,’ he muttered under his breath, ‘Love me.’

‘Here?’ asked Oliver, gesturing to the area on the other side of the statue. It was out of the view of the house by a grassy knoll that was currently bathed in moonlight. It mattered not that it was the deepest part of the night; they needed every moment they could get.

‘Right here,’ said Elio, sliding down off the stone, still warm from the sun that had beaten on it for most of the hot summer’s days.

Oliver looked down at him, a vaguely amused look on his face for a moment, before he too slid down. Elio looked up into his face, half in shadow from the limited light of the moon. Oliver’s eyes were dark in this light, the blue deepened to an indigo that looked almost black in the darkness of the night.

Then Oliver’s hands were on his cheeks as he bent his head to capture his lips. And nothing mattered to Elio anymore, other than that feeling of Oliver’s mouth on his, claiming him. This was nothing like the way that Marzia kissed him, tentative and a bit lost as they were both finding their way through this oddness of physicality to which they were both so new. No, Oliver had a surety to his movements, a dominance in the way he demanded that Elio respond to him, to melt into his kiss, and to yield to himself to his mouth.

Elio wrapped his arms around Oliver’s broad form, feeling ungainly and spiky as he did so, but Oliver’s all-encompassing embrace soon dissuaded him of the notion. Oliver pulled back a moment later, his lips wet with their combined spit.

‘If you want me to fuck you here, you better get me as wet as possible,’ he said, his voice barely above a growl.

If it had been physically possible for Elio to melt, then he would have done so in that moment. His breath caught in his throat at the glint in Oliver’s eye, as he sank to his knees in front of the older man. He’d only sucked him a few times before, but he knew that he loved the feel of Oliver’s hot, heavy length on his tongue, stretching his lips around his shaft, and trying to take it down his throat. He wanted Oliver to always remember him as the boy who looked so good, and felt so fantastic, down on his knees in front of him, worshipping his cock.

He ghosted his mouth over the straining front of Oliver’s shorts, sucking the tip of his cock through the material, tasting where the precum had started to weep into the cloth. His hands crept up Oliver’s thighs to the waistband of the shorts before he inched them down, letting his cock spring free. He couldn’t help but moan at the sight, the hard length bobbing in front of his expectant mouth.

His lips parted slightly and he took just the tip between them, letting the tip rest on his lower lip, his tongue teasing the slit.

‘Suck,’ Oliver growled again, and Elio was only too happy to oblige, ensuring his mouth was wet as he sucked hard. Oliver groaned and his hands were in Elio’s hair as he let his tongue and lips go to work and the head of Oliver’s cock, which was freely weeping precome on Elio’s tongue. He lapped up the salty taste as he began to relax his jaw and take Oliver deeper; enjoying the feeling of his mouth relaxing and trying to take the length as deep as he could. He bobbed his head, using as much as saliva as possible to slick up the shaft, before using his hand on that which he couldn’t take. He went at it like it was his last meal, sucking and slurping at Oliver’s cock, loving the feeling of the pleasure he was giving the other man, the telltale rocking of his hips, and the soft moans cascading from his lips. Elio moaned and hummed as he bobbed, his mouth creating sinful shapes that he was quickly learning drove Oliver wild with desire.

‘ _Uh, Elio, stop_ ,’ Oliver moaned, ‘Otherwise I’m going to cum before I’m inside you.’

Elio let those words wash over his as he stopped what he was doing and got to his feet. His knees were slightly sore from kneeling on the spiky grass, but he ignored it as Oliver took him by the back of the neck and crushed him into a kiss, their hips grinding against each other, Oliver’s naked length hot even through his shorts. He moaned into Oliver’s mouth as his tongue dived into his mouth, tracing his lips and and tongue with his own.

Oliver’s fingers traced up the side of his mouth, before he stopped, his small crease on his forehead.

‘What’s up?’ panted Elio, kissing Oliver’s fingers, trying to suck them into his mouth.

‘I don’t want to hurt you,’ said Oliver, seemingly unperturbed by the fact his shorts were still mid-thigh, ‘Not like I did the other night.’

Elio hesitated; he knew what Oliver was talking about, he didn’t want to put his ass out of action for a day or two again; he didn’t have that sort of time to waste.

‘Uhh,’ hesitated Elio, caught up in the moment, his mind wonderfully blank.

‘But…’ Oliver said, his eyes glinting again, and he licked a stripe up his own hand, before plunging his hand into Elio’s shorts and taking hold of him, causing Elio to instantly moan, his hips to thrust into Oliver’s hand, and his head to drop against Oliver shoulder. Oliver took the half a step that it took so that their legs were entwined, with his thigh flush to Elio’s so he could take both their cocks in his large hands, stroking them both in tandem.

‘ _Oh fuck Oliver,_ ’ Elio panted, heat shooting up his spine as he wrapped his hands around Oliver’s neck, in an attempt to ensure he remained standing as his knees were shaking. Elio’s cock was leaking precome and Oliver used the extra slickness to coat both their shafts as he stroked, an obscene noise accompanying the action.

Elio looked down at the sinful sight, on partially visible in the darkness that the moonlight afforded them. He tried to burn that image into his mind, to use for future moments when it would only be his own hand on his cock, the sight of Oliver stroking them both, the delicious friction and heat of them rubbing together, and the sound of Oliver’s breath in his ear, moaning out his pleasure for no one but him to hear.

Elio reached down and wrapped his hand around of Oliver’s so that their movements were in tandem, letting Oliver use his free hand to grip his ass and pull him as close as possible, the friction driving them both crazy as hips rocked and the slickness of their hands pushed them towards the edge. Elio gripped Oliver’s nape as his knees shook and he came first, soaking the front of both of their shorts where the cocks were just free of the material. His shook through his orgasm, the hand holding onto Oliver’s neck holding him up as his pleasure washed over him.

‘Ah, fuck,’ he hissed as the continued stimulation from Oliver’s hand caused a shiver of sensitivity to shoot over his skin. He removed Oliver’s hand and sank to his knees again, Oliver’s red and throbbing cock just in front of his face.

‘Come on my face,’ he whispered, ‘Go on.’

Oliver didn’t need telling twice, and his hand was moving fiercely on his own cock, jerking himself quickly towards his own completion. Elio dropped his mouth open, as the first cum erupted from Oliver’s cock, landing across Elio’s cheeks, in his mouth, and his chin, dripping slowly down his skin.

‘ _Fuck…’_ Oliver breathed as he came down from his high, looking down at Elio from under his lashes. Elio stayed on his knees, looking up at him demurely, waiting for Oliver to move first. He wanted Oliver to remember this image; his angel on his knees, covered in his release. Oliver stayed looking at him for a moment, before he took Elio by the arm and brought him to his feet, kissing his face, and licking at the mess. Elio knew he could taste himself and the thought turned him on no end.

‘What on earth did I deserve you?’ asked Oliver, his hands pushing the hair back from Elio’s face, his eyes searching deep into Elio’s own.

Elio didn’t answer the question, just leaned forward into Oliver’s embrace, allowing his arms to hold him close in the quiet of the night, savouring every moment whilst he could, wishing they could stay here for every moment hurtling towards them.


End file.
